Full of Surprises
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Happily Ever After (2016). I couldn't resist giving a real, proper happy ending to the story.


**Full of Surprises**

"Dr. Mickelson, you're sure?"

The young doctor smiled at his favorite surly patient. "Yes, Walt, I'm sure. Tests all came back just like we wanted them. It looks like it'll all work out."

Walt smiled, almost giddy with the news. He shook the doctor's hand and thanked him.

Back at his office that day, Walt made all the arrangements he'd been planning for two months. The time had finally come. And with one final phone call to make sure all the pieces went together, he went home feeling very happy indeed. On the way, however, he stopped off at the florist. He had made a habit of picking up a single flower every few days, but the occasion called for something a little more special.

He was happy to see Ria's car in the drive when he walked up to the house. Happy to see she was home. He called her name as he came in the front door.

"Kitchen," she replied. "I'd come kiss you but I don't want the sausage to burn."

Walt placed his hands on her waist and kissed the side of her neck, breathing in the beautiful scent of her hair. "Hi," he whispered in her ear.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"You know, you don't have to cook all my meals all fancy like this," he said, still holding onto her tightly.

"You would have starved to death years ago if I didn't feed you."

"I can feed myself, Ria. For Christ's sake, what do you think I did before you needed an excuse to come over here every day?"

"I don't know, but you may have noticed that in the five months I've lived here, you've lost about twenty pounds and you're in the best shape of your life," she pointed out.

"I also don't drink a case of beer in two days and I don't smoke and I work out and I take my pills. And I'm happy. That's gotta count for something with my health."

"Well whatever it is, I'm glad. And I'm still going to cook for you. The sex is going to get stale at some point, so I've gotta give you more reason to keep me around," she teased.

"You could tell me you never want my dick ever again and leave me to feed myself cold pizza every night and I'd still want you around."

Ria nudged his head with hers. "I would never let that happen. No cold pizza for you. And I promise, I'll always want your dick."

He laughed heartily, kissing her neck again. "Good. Now, finish that up so we can sit down. I've got a surprise for you."

Ria plated the pasta she's made and turned to serve Walt his dinner. She saw that he'd already set the table and in the center was a bouquet of multicolored roses with a note folded in front. "What's this?"

"A surprise."

"How sweet!" She kissed him in thanks and reached for the note. On it was only the name of a hotel and Friday's date. Ria just looked at him with silent question.

"We're going to spend the weekend in a hotel suite," he told her

"We are?"

"We are. In Toronto. I already spoke to Heather. She and Sara Ann cleared their whole weekend to spend with us. The days, anyway. The nights are for us."

"Oh Walt!" Ria hadn't seen her daughter since she'd moved in with Heather four months earlier. They spoke on the phone every day and Sara Ann had assured her that she was getting her dialysis treatments and was happy and doing well in the city, but it wasn't the same. And now Walt had made plans for them to see the girls! Ria was so happy, she thought she might cry.

"I've got some things for the girls, too. It'll be good to see them."

"What do you have for the girls?"

Walt puffed out his chest proudly. "That's a surprise too. Now, I'm starving. This food looks great."

On Friday, Walt took the afternoon off work so he and Ria could drive to the city. They checked into their hotel suite. Ria was overwhelmed with how beautiful everything was. He couldn't stop smiling at how delighted she was.

Ria had known when she divorced Doug and moved in with Walt that comparing the two most important men of her life would never end well; she and Walt loved each other in a way she and Doug never had, and that was how she'd ended up like this and that was all there was to it. But Ria couldn't help but think how Doug had never been adventurous, and never once in their twenty-five years of marriage had he whisked her away anywhere except on their honeymoon. And even then, it was just to Niagara Falls. Walt never seemed to cease finding ways to romance her and surprise her. Perhaps it was because their relationship was still quite new, but Ria could not ignore the sheer fact that Doug had never been like this, not even in the beginning.

"Do you like it?" Walt asked as she wandered around the sitting area and ran her hand along the silk duvet of the king bed.

"This is wonderful!"

"Wait till you see the bathroom," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Ria dashed away. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

Walt laughed and followed her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "This is why I got this room. Thought it might make a nice change of pace."

She leaned back into his embrace, reaching her hand behind her to gently stroke his hair. Her mind was racing with all the naughty, filthy things they could do in that enormous jacuzzi bathtub.

"Now that I've quit smoking, I bet I could hold my breath for long enough," he suggested.

A shiver ran through her. "Long enough for what?" she baited.

"Long enough to go down on you underwater."

Ria's knees buckled slightly at the idea. Walt chuckled proudly and held her tight, keeping her upright for the time being.

"What do you say, Ria? Feeling a bit dirty? Think we need to take a bath?" he growled into her ear.

She swallowed hard. "Walt?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Take your pants off."

They both got naked in record time before realizing that in their exuberance that they'd forgotten to actually start filling the bath. Ria leaned over to fiddle with the drain and the faucets, earning a groan of desire as Walt stared appreciatively at her ass. While the water ran, Walt pulled her back into his arms and began kissing her deeply. They moaned into each other's mouths, hungrily caressing lips and tongues until Walt forced himself to pull away. "Ria, the water."

"What water?" Her voice was muffled against his neck where she was sucking rather hard.

He gave her a small smack on her bare ass to distract her. "The bath, honey," he reminded her.

"Oh shit!"

The water had nearly overflowed. Ria let some of it out as Walt gingerly stepped into the bath. He held his hand out for Ria to join him. They both sank down into the hot water, sighing in contentment. Walt settled himself against the back edge with Ria sitting between his outstretched legs. They merely sat together for a few minutes, indulging in the luxurious bath. Walt had his arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting rather demurely on her stomach. She gently stroked the hair on his arms.

Ria let her head drop back against his shoulder. He turned slightly to kiss her cheek lovingly. She hummed happily. "I love you," she stated simply.

"I love you," he replied, "so very much." Walt let his hands begin to explore her body, first along her stomach, ignoring Ria's slight protests that her fat was not a proper turn-on. "Stop it," he insisted. "Every bit of you is a turn-on."

"You've been losing weight since we've been together and I've been putting it on," she lamented.

"We've talked about this, Ria. You don't need to keep trying to be so perfect. We've already managed to shave half the time off your morning beauty routine, though I still think you take too much time." He continued to caress the rounder areas of her that she claimed to hate. He loved them. He loved her softness, her comfort in letting herself go just a bit. Her body was a thing of erotic beauty because it was her body, and she used it in the sexiest of ways.

"Walt…"

"Don't you know what you do to me?" He pulled her against him so she could feel his erection growing against her ass. "That's all you, Ria. A few pounds here or there? Doesn't matter. Because I know what you can do with every inch of that incredible body of yours. So shut up and let me make you come."

Without further ado, his right hand dipped down between her legs and his left hand moved up to her breast. He rubbed her folds and rolled her nipple between his fingers. Ria was lost in the sensations he was causing in her. He used great skill to coax her into a trembling, gasping mess before he even plunged a single finger inside her. Walt needed all his focus and concentration with the way she was wiggling. The underwater friction of her ass against his balls and the way she was gripping his thighs was going to be too much. He quickly added as second finger inside her, curling to find the place that would shatter her.

She arched against him, making waves in the bathwater. Her inner walls clenched his fingers with her rolling waves of pleasure. He stilled, and eventually she recovered. The water level was a bit lower, what with the volume that had shloshed over the side.

Walt went back to holding her around her waist. She still kept her hands on his thighs, though she was no longer clawing at him. "Jesus, how the fuck did you get so good at that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Practice," he replied. But he quickly added, "With you. I've paid attention. I know what you like."

"Boy do you," she agreed. She sighed happily, deliberately rubbing her body against him. Her voice went husky and seductive. "Now then, how do you want me?"

"Sit up," he commanded, grabbing her hips and maneuvering her so she was straddling him. Ria grabbed his cock and eased herself down onto him. "Oh fuck, Ria," he groaned as he was fully sheathed inside her.

She balanced herself on his lap, trying to ignore how uncomfortable it was to have her knees on the bottom of the porcelain bath. Walt, thankfully, relieved her weight. His strong arms held her and began to bounce her up and down, moving her just how he wanted. Ria briefly realized that this was probably why she'd been gaining weight, despite the nearly constant sex—he never really let her do too much of the work. Hardly something to complain about. What other man could ever love a woman enough for that? "Oh, what a man," she moaned out loud.

They moved together, faster and faster, until she felt her whole body go numb and powerful orgasm crashed over her. Walt jerked beneath her, grunting as he emptied himself inside her before collapsing back against the bathtub. Ria couldn't sit like that comfortably, so she crawled off him and rested against the opposite end of the tub. They lay across from each other, trying to catch their breath. Their legs were tangled together under what little water remained from all their splashing around.

Ria blinked her eyes open and watched her love breathing heavily, slightly unconscious. She was pleased to see he wasn't coughing; his spells had gotten less and less frequent, thank goodness. And he really was getting rather trim. There was definition in his chest where there hadn't been before. Her gaze moved down his body and under the water where his soft cock was bobbing in the waves. She reached her foot out and lightly stroked him with her toes.

"No more tonight, I'm afraid," he murmured sadly. His eyes were open now and watching her fondle him.

She smiled and pulled back. "That's alright."

"I do recall, however, that I was going to go down on you under the water." Walt sat up so he could move closer to her.

But Ria stopped him, placing a gentle hand on his chest. "Tomorrow, honey. I think we've been ambitious enough for now. We should rest up, since we have to get up early to see the girls tomorrow."

"Why do we have to get up early? They won't be here till eleven," he pointed out.

"Well, you can sleep in. But I have to get up early to fix my hair. Sara Ann hasn't seen me in a while, and I don't want this to be a shock." Ria gestured to her voluminous curls, now slightly damp from the bath.

Walt grumbled, "You're going to straighten it, aren't you?"

"It's what I used to do every day for most of my life," she replied with a shrug.

It had been a great triumph for Walt, once he realized that Ria spent hours on her hair every day, to convince her to leave it natural. He'd been delighted to find that she had wildly curly hair, and few things delighted him more than burying his face in it or feeling those curls brush against his skin. "Alright, straighten it tomorrow, but Sunday, you should let her see what you really look like. She might like it as much as I do."

"No one likes my hair as much as you do, Walt."

He chuckled, "That's probably a fair bet."

"Alright, you go order some room service for dinner, and I'll clean up this mess of water. Please don't slip and fall. I've got lots more plans for you this weekend and you'll need to be in proper shape," she warned as she hoisted herself up to get out of the bath.

Later, they ate a delicious dinner in the sitting area of their hotel suite, wearing only bathrobes. They shared a bottle of wine and were both feeling a delightful buzz as they slipped into the expensive sheets of the enormous bed together.

On Saturday, Walt had asked Heather and Sara Ann to come up to the hotel room to see them. Heather was very skeptical that her father had come to Toronto and wanted to see her and Sara Ann. She assumed it was a lot of Ria's doing. That was a whole other part of the insanity she was wary about. Her dad and Sara Ann's mom? Way too weird to contemplate.

They arrived at a very fancy hotel and took the elevator up to the eleventh floor, knocking on the door of the room number Walt had given.

Ria answered the door with great excitement. "Oh girls, I'm so happy to see you! Sara Ann!" She pulled her daughter into a big embrace but released her quickly. "And Heather!" She hugged Walt's daughter as well.

"Let them breathe, Ria! Fuck!" Walt grumbled.

Ria just rolled her eyes but Heather smiled. Same old Dad.

"Girls, come have a seat over here. I have something for you. And before anything else, I want to get right to it."

Everyone sat on the sofa and in the chairs in the sitting area. Sara Ann and Heather both looked very worried. "What's going on?" Sara Ann asked.

"It's a surprise, apparently," Ria responded.

Walt produced two manila envelopes. He gave one to Sara Ann. "You first," he said solemnly.

Sara Ann unclasped the envelope and took out the single piece of paper inside still rather wary. Her eyes skimmed it and filled with tears when she gasped. "Oh my god. Oh my...is this real? Are you sure?"

"What!?" Ria and Heather both asked.

Walt just smiled. "Yes, it's real. Just found out two days ago for sure."

Sara Ann was in shock. Heather looked over at the page and exclaimed, "Holy fuck!"

Ria couldn't take it. She grabbed the page out of her daughter's hand. "What's going on!?" And then she saw. It was a blood test. A donor match. "Oh my fucking god," she breathed.

Sara Ann came back to some semblance of consciousness. "Walt, are you...are you really going to...?"

"Yes, Sara Ann, if you want my kidney, it's yours."

"This is why you've been getting healthy," Ria realized.

He nodded. "I asked Dr. Mickelson what my blood type was, and he told me we had the same. And so I asked him what I had to do to be a donor for you. And here we are."

Heather was similarly in shock. "Dad, this is incredible."

"Oh and I have something for you, too." He handed her the other envelope.

"I don't need any organs," she joked. But she opened her envelope and saw it was no joking matter. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?"

Walt explained, "Brimford is a small town. Everyone knows everyone. The story of a former drunk donating a kidney to the daughter of the woman he had an affair with? That's news. And as we know, print media is dying. So I got the newspaper to agree to have Heather make a documentary about us for the website. That's the contract there."

Heather flipped through it and saw what she would be getting paid. "Are you fucking serious!?" she asked again.

"I thought that was fair," he defended.

"Dad, this is twice what I made on my last two films."

"Well now you won't have to worry about money for a little while."

Ria stared at Walt in utter disbelief. "You're just full of surprises."

"Just trying to take care of my girls as best I can," he replied with a shrug.

Regardless of the fact that their daughters were sitting right there, Ria kissed him hard. This man, who loved her better than anyone in the world, had found a way to save her daughter's life. And he had saved his own daughter's career with it, too. He'd been a drunk and an asshole for decades, but suddenly now he was the picture of charity. She turned to whisper in his ear, "You are getting the best blowjob of all time later tonight."

He laughed and placed a hand on her knee fondly.

Heather and Sara Ann watched them together, still slightly shocked with the news and now with what they were seeing. Walt Lee was certainly full of surprises.


End file.
